Maybe
by Mlle Luuna
Summary: Tenma Tsukamoto a 16 ans. Et comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle est amoureuse... De Karasuma, un jeune assez introverti, qui est dans la même classe qu'elle. Un voyage de classe va les amener à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais Tenma ne se doute pas que Karasuma a un secret, qui pourrait tout changer... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue : Je te la dirai

**PDV TENMA**

«Je t'aime... Quelle phrase magnifique.

J'ai toujours rêvé de la dire, de prononcer ces mots... Mais je n'adresserai pas cette phrase à n'importe qui.

Non. Je te la dirai à toi, Karasuma.

Je t'aime...

Oui, je t'aime, Oji Karasuma.»

Au moment où je prononce ces mots, Karasuma sourit. Il m'approche lentement de lui, pose son front contre le mien, et dit «Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tenma.»

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes...

Et je me réveille. Dommage, c'était si beau. C'était si vrai.

Je regarde alors mon réveil. Déjà 7h30 ! Je vais être en retard au lycée si je ne me réveillais pas maintenant !

J'ouvre mon armoire, prend mon uniforme de lycéenne, m'habille et cours voir ma petite sœur, qui, comme d'habitude, est déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

En me voyant débarquer comme une furie dans la cuisine, Yakumo sourit, amusée.

«Yakumo!, crié-je. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?»

Yakumo me regarde et réprime un rire, un adorable petit rire discret dont elle a le secret et que je jalouse, moi qui ris comme une baleine. Puis elle me répond, en m'adressant un petit clin d'oeil:

«Je savais que tu allais te réveiller toute seule. Tu ne manquerais pour rien au monde une occasion telle que celle qui se présente à toi aujourd'hui.»

Elle a raison. Aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie de classe. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Non. C'est le voyage de classe. Et je compte bien avancer avec Karasuma pendant ce voyage.

«Tu es sûre que tu te débrouilleras sans moi, pendant dix jours ?» demandé-je, inquiète, à ma petite sœur.

«Je pense que oui, Nee-San, ne t'inquiète pas.» me dit-elle sans cacher son amusement. Puis elle reprend: «Tu ne viens pas manger ?»

Je fais non de la tête tout en nouant les lacets de mes chaussures.

«Eri et Mikoto m'ont promis qu'elles apporteraient des bonbons et des gâteaux qu'on mangera dans le bus.», ajouté-je.

Après être sortie de la maison, puis avoir fait demi-tour en quatrième vitesse car j'ai oublié ma valise et mon sac, puis embrassé mon adorable petite soeur sur la joue en lui promettant de l'appeler, je suis enfin partie.

En chemin, je repense à ma conversation avec ma petite soeur.

En réalité, la question que j'ai posé à Yakumo est complètement stupide. Depuis que nos parents sont partis quand nous étions enfants, Yakumo et moi, c'est elle qui s'occupait de moi, malgré mon statut d'aînée. Mais cela ne m'a jamais posé de problème. En effet, quand on nous regarde toutes les deux, on peut supposer que c'est elle la plus grande.

Elle est vraiment mature, mesurait 20 bons centimètres de plus que moi et réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Tout le contraire de moi.

Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté m'appelle Tenma Tsukamoto, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis une élève tout ce qu'il y avais de plus normal. Je pourrais être votre voisine de classe, par exemple. Et, vous l'aurez compris, comme la plupart des filles de mon âge, je suis tombée amoureuse. D'Oji Karasuma.

Je suis vraiment empotée, comme fille. Une fois, j'ai fait la liste de toutes les choses que j'avais réussies dans ma vie. J'ai fini par faire une dépression, je suis restée 3 jours dans mon lit.

À l'école, je suis nulle. En sport je suis nulle. Je ne suis même pas capable de réussir des plats à réchauffer. Mais tout cela va changer.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais être une personne irréprochable, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

À commencer par arriver à l'heure à l'école!


	2. Chapitre 1: Bon voyage

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que le prologue de cette histoire vous a plu. Voici le premier chapitre.

* * *

_À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais être une personne irréprochable, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend._

_À commencer par arriver à l'heure à l'école!_

**PDV TENMA**

Je suis à peine arrivée au lycée que j'entends une voix m'appeler.

-Eh ben, Tsukamoto. C'est pas trop tôt. »

Je reconnais l'une de mes trois meilleures amies, Eri Sawachika. Elle est accompagnée de mes deux autres meilleures amies, Mikoto Souo et Akira Takano.

Ouh là. Eri m'a appelée par mon nom de famille. Ça, ça veut dire que je vais me faire engueuler.

-Dis donc, toi. reprend-t-elle d'un ton sec. T'as vu l'heure ? On part dans dix minutes.»

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure ce matin et j'ai dû me grouiller. »

-Je vois ça. me dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux. Ton uniforme est froissé. »

-Mince !»

J'essaie de le lisser comme je peux, quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans mon sac. Je le sors et le déverouille.

_Karasuma __:_

_Bonjour Tsukamoto. Comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi, je voulais savoir: peux-tu dire à Mlle Osakabe et M. Tani que je vais avoir 5 minutes de retard, environ, s'il te plaît ? Il y a des embouteillages partout. Veux-tu qu'on se mette à côté dans le bus ? _

Je souris béatement. Karasuma me propose de m'asseoir à côté de lui !

-Qui est-ce ?» me demande Mikoto.

Sans que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche Eri lui répond sur un ton moqueur:

-Vu la tête qu'elle fait, c'est sûrement son Karasuma chéri.»

-Chut, moins fort ! lui reproché-je. On pourrait t'entendre !»

-Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret pour personne, tu sais, Tenma. » dit Mikoto, amusée.

Je lui lance un regard noir qui la fait taire et leur montre le message.

-Ben qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Répond lui !» me dit Eri.

Je leur explique que je veut bien m'asseoir à côté de lui mais que j'ai peur que mon message soit trop familier, ou pire, trop froid. Eri lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et me sermonne:

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te prendre la tête pour un message, si ?»

Elle me prend ensuite le téléphone des mains et tape quelque chose avant de me le rendre. Elle a répondu à ma place. Je regarde ce qu'elle a noté.

_Moi:_

_Salut Karasuma. Je vais bien et toi ? J'en informe tout de suite Mlle Osakabe et M. Tani. Je serais ravie de m'asseoir à côté de toi dans le bus. Par contre, comme j'ai préparé les affaires jusqu'à tard hier soir, je suis un peu fatiguée. Alors je comptais dormir un peu pendant le trajet. Pourras-tu me prêter ton épaule pour que je puisse m'y appuyer pour dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? ;) Et arrête d'envoyer des messages en vélo, espèce de boulet, essaie d'arriver au lycée entier X)_

-Mais tu es complètement cinglée ?! Il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir traité de boulet !» crié-je à Eri.

-Mais non, me répond-elle d'un air exaspéré. Fais moi confiance. »

Presque aussitôt, je sens mon portable vibrer. Nerveuse, je le déverrouille rapidement.

_Karasuma :_

_Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Et promis je vais faire attention :)_

-Tu vois ? Il ne t'en veux pas.» m'annonce Eri.

-Il a même mis un smiley. Ça veut dire qu'il t'apprécie. » renchérit Akira.

J'acquiesce, espérant qu'elles ont raison. Puis je vais voir Mlle Osakabe et lui explique le retard de Karasuma. Elle hoche la tête.

Je dépose mes bagages dans la soute et vais m'asseoir dans le bus. Je remarque qu'Harima dévisage Eri, mais je me garde bien de le dire à mon amie: la connaissant, elle pourrait très mal réagir. D'ailleurs, elle est trop loin pour pouvoir m'entendre: quatre sièges nous séparent. Elle s'est assise à côté d'Akira tandis que Mikoto a pris place à côté d'Hanai, qui est notre délégué de classe et l'ami d'enfance de Mikoto. Je les ai suppliées de ne pas se mettre trop loin pour pouvoir m'aider et me donner des conseils par messages, mais Eri a rétorqué que Karasuma n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je regarde mes messages pendant une discussion.

Un petit peu plus tard, je distingue une silhouette. Karasuma. Je souris. Il dépose ses bagages, s'excuse auprès des professeurs et entre dans le bus. Je lui fais un signe de ma main tremblante pour lui montrer ma place.

Il prend place à côté de moi.

-Salut Tsukamoto. Tu vas bien ?»

Je hoche la tête, rouge comme une tomate, et lui répond «Et-et... t-t-toi ? ». Zut ! Je bégaie.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivi ton conseil. »

Encore plus rouge, j'ai un petit rire.

**PDV KARASUMA**

Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai toutes mes affaires. J'ai une valise et deux sacs: je ne pourrai jamais les porter en vélo, alors je récupère la carte de visite qu'un homme m'avait laissé en sortant d'un taxi et compose le numéro noté sur la carte. Cinq minutes plus tard, le taxi est devant mon portail. Je m'y installe, lui indique l'adresse du lycée et le paie d'avance. Ça m'évitera de perdre du temps tout à l'heure.

Je sors mon téléphone portable et décide d'envoyer un message à Tsukamoto pour la prévenir de mon retard. J'ai aussi envie de lui demander si elle veut s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le bus. Rien que l'idée de discuter avec elle me fait sourire.

_Moi:_

_Bonjour Tsukamoto. Comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi, je voulais savoir: peux-tu dire à Mlle Osakabe et M. Tani que je vais avoir 5 minutes de retard, environ, s'il te plaît ? Il y a des embouteillages partout. Veux-tu qu'on se mette à côté dans le bus ?_

Je pose mon téléphone et regarde la route.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je me retiens pour ne pas me jeter dessus, même si j'ai extrêmement envie de voir ce qu'elle m'a répondu.

_Tsukamoto_:

_Salut Karasuma. Je vais bien et toi ? J'en informe tout de suite Mlle Osakabe et M. Tani. Je serais ravie de m'asseoir à côté de toi dans le bus. Par contre, comme j'ai préparé les affaires jusqu'à tard hier soir, je suis un peu fatiguée. Alors je comptais dormir un peu pendant le trajet. Pourras-tu me prêter ton épaule pour que je puisse m'y appuyer pour dormir, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? ;) Et arrête d'envoyer des messages en vélo, espèce de boulet, essaie d'arriver au lycée entier X)_

Je souris. Décidément, elle me surprendra toujours. Je ne souris pas souvent, les rares sourires que je fais arrivent quand je pense à elle. Je tape une réponse.

_Moi:_

_Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Et promis je vais faire attention :)_

Je souris encore. C'est la première fois que j'ajoute un smiley après un message. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être dans le bus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi me dépose devant le lycée. Après avoir remercié le chauffeur, je prend mes bagages et me dépêche de me rendre au bus. Je pose mes bagages dans la soute et me dirige vers les professeurs.

Professeur Osakabe m'attend devant l'entrée du bus, un sourire au lèvres.

-Tsukamoto m'a prévenue que vous seriez en retard., commence-t-elle. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le bus, nous allons partir.»

Je la remercie puis monte dans le bus. Je balaye les places du regard à la recherche de Tsukamoto. _Mince, je ne la vois pas. Où est-elle ? _C'est alors que je distingue une petite main tremblante, qui me fait un signe. J'avance vers elle.

Elle est assise sur le siège côté couloir. Je me retiens de sourire: elle rougit comme une tomate. Je m'installe à côté d'elle.

-Salut Tsukamoto. Tu vas bien ?»

Elle hoche la tête et me répond «Et-et... t-t-toi ? » en bégayant. _Ok, Oji. Ne ris pas. Ne ris pas. Ne ris pas. Ne ris pas. _Miraculeusement, je réussis à me retenir de rire. Puis j'ajoute malicieusement:

-Je vais très bien, merci. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivi ton conseil. »

Je remarque avec amusement qu'elle rougit encore plus. Elle fait alors retentir un petit rire cristallin adorable. J'adore l'entendre rire, ça me met du baume au cœur. Je sens que ce voyage va être sympathique.

* * *

**NDA:** Voilà tout le monde. Ce premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Le suivant arrive bientôt.


End file.
